(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-spraying apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil-spraying apparatus that can spray oil simultaneously to an oil seal mounting hole formed at a front cover of an engine and a crankshaft.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicle makers assemble twenty to thirty thousand components through welding and assembly processes to manufacture a vehicle.
In an engine assembly process, components manufactured through a component assembly process are mounted at an interior and an exterior of an engine to manufacture a complete engine.
The engine largely consists of a cylinder block forming a combustion chamber therein and a cylinder head mounted at an upper portion of the cylinder block.
A crankshaft is mounted in the cylinder block, and a front cover formed with an oil seal mounting hole is mounted at a front surface of the cylinder block such that one end of the crankshaft is protruded toward the oil seal mounting hole.
Herein, an oil seal is press-fitted between the oil seal mounting hole and the crankshaft. Before press-fitting the oil seal, oil is generally spread to the oil seal mounting hole by means of an oil-spraying apparatus.
Since a conventional oil-spraying apparatus spreads the oil only to the oil seal mounting hole, the oil is not spread to the crankshaft. For this reason, the oil seal is misassembled or foreign substances is flowed in the oil seal mounting hole, thereby causing the crankshaft to be damaged.
In addition, workers must spread the oil to the one end of the crankshaft so as to prevent damage of the crankshaft according to the conventional oil-spraying apparatus. As a result, working processes may be increased, and productivity and working ratio of the process lines may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.